


Sleepover

by tickingclockheart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (don't read if you haven't seen spyfall), Best enemies being soft, But tumblr hasn't decided yet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, So it's what I'm going with, Soft Master (Dhawan), Soft Thirteenth Doctor, They are adorable beans, Thirsacha, Thirsacha forever XD, Thirsacha isn't the official ship name, Tickling, Who must be protected, at all cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart
Summary: The Master and the Doctor have a sleepover, and the Doctor doesn't want to share her graham crackers. Fluff insues.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> *Don't read if you haven't seen spyfall! Spoilers!*

“Are you serious?” The Master raised an eyebrow as she walked in, throwing a satchel onto the floor. She held two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands, one of which she handed to the Master, who was currently laying back on her bed, back resting on the soft pillows near the head bed that rested on the wall.

“I’m always serious.” She said, plopping herself down on the bed and reaching for the satchel.

He raised an eyebrow, which she returned with an eye roll. “It’s just food.” She opened it and pulled out a bag of marshmallows and graham crackers.

She rolled over lying down, facing him and holding both bags to her chest. Looking him dead in the eye, she took a bite of the graham cracker.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

She could see the frustration forming on his face, despite him trying to mask it. She inwardly smirked.

The stare down kept up for another minute, neither one moving.

All of a sudden, the Master grabbed and her waist and flipped her below him, pinning her down with his right hand. She yelped in surprise, kicking at him for a second, before calming down and glaring at him.

He smirked, and lifted her shirt to her ribs. She felt the air of the room hit her now unprotected skin and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Raising his left hand, he made a few squiggling motions over her belly with his fingers. Her eyes widened in realization and she started kicking in response.

“No, no-Master-no, wait-”

“Sorry love, couldn’t hear you.” He grinned.

Just to tease her, he scraped at her belly button in a circle. She jerked up, thrashing and he raised his eyebrows in surprise before stopping.

“That bad?” He teased.

“Shut it.” She growled back, trying to get up and push him off her. “Come on, stop playing games.”

He gripped her wrists tighter in reply, enjoying her struggling. Eventually she let her head fall back against the pillow, giving him a look.

“This regeneration is very,” he gently traced the skin of her stomach, making her quake with silent laughter, “sensitive.”

“I’m s-serious-cut-cut it out.” She stuttered as she tried to keep the laughter in.

He grinned manically before spidering his hand all over her body roughly. She bucked up, unable to contain her laughter.

“This is what you get when you don’t share, Doctor.”

She was incoherent, screeching loudly and twisting wildly to get away. He blew a raspberry on her stomach, and the vibrations accompanied by his still spindling fingers only increased her volume. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps outside the hall, running towards the door.

“Doctor! Are you al-” Yaz threw open the door, eyes widening. “What-what?!” She froze in surprise.

Using the distraction as an advantage, the Doctor pushed the Master off her, snorting.

“I’m fine Yaz. Someone here is just being immature.” She shot a glare towards the Master, who rolled his eyes in return.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” He crossed his arms, looking away.

All of a sudden, Yaz seemed to restart. “Doctor! What is he doing here?!” She threw out an arm towards him. “He tried to kill us!”

He waved that away. “Come on Yaz, that’s our flirting.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes, but doesn’t deny it.

Yaz sputtered incoherently. “Are we in trouble? Do I need to-”

The Doctor shakes her head. “We’re just having a sleepover.

“A sleepover.” Yaz deadpanned.

“That’s right! I even bought snacks-”

“Which she refuses to share.” The Master grumbled.

“So you’re safe?”

The two Timelords looked to each other, and snickered. “When we’re around each other? Never. But I think we’ll be fine for tonight.” The Doctor answered her.

“Right…I’m going to go then...” Yaz said awkwardly, stepping out of the room.

The Master turned back to the Doctor, a wild glint in his eyes.

“Oh, no you don’t.” The Doctor said, backing away from him. He just grinned, advancing on her and making her back up until she hit the wall. Her eyes widened and she tried to get away, but he’d cornered her.

He smirked, pinning her to the wall with his hand, leaning against her.

All of a sudden, he dug his hands into her hips. She screeched. “OK-OK. I’LL GIVE Y-YOU THE GRA-HAHA-HAM CRACKERS!”

He stopped, and released her, taking her by this legs and putting her over his shoulder.

She muttered something crude in response, which the Master snorted at.

He dropped her gently onto the bed, laying her head against the pillows then getting in next to her on the opposite side.

He took out a graham cracker and eating it, while flicking on the TV.

“What are you putting on?” She asked curiously, making a little sandwich with two graham crackers and a marshmallow.

“I don’t know; I was just turning it on. You pick.” He said, handing her the remote.

“Well it depends, do you want to watch something good, or so bad that we can mock and laugh at it?” She asked him. She didn’t need him to answer, because he just smirked and turned to the TV in response.

“Cats it is.”

-x-

When Yaz checked on them in the morning, they were curled up together in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz: *whisper shouts* Ryan! Graham! Come quick.
> 
> Ryan: What?
> 
> Yaz: SHHHHH
> 
> Yaz: Follow me. And Ryan, grab your phone.
> 
> *Arrive outside the Doctor's bedroom* *Opens door*
> 
> Ryan: That's him! The dude that tried to kill us! Why is he here!
> 
> Yaz: Not important, and be quiet.
> 
> Graham: Are they...cuddling?
> 
> Yaz: Take a picture Ryan. NOW.


End file.
